A Long Day
by Aerilon452
Summary: The latest battle has left Kimberly worn out, and so she seeks comfort in the warm water of a hot spring, but she soon finds that she was followed by Tommy.


Summary: Kimberly goes to a hot spring, followed closely by Tommy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Raiting: T

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

**A LONG DAY:**

The day had been long and the battle had been too close to call the victor, but the Power Rangers had been the ones to win over the vile empress Rita Repulsa. Kim, after the battle, had declined joining her friends, her comrades at the Juice Bar. Instead all she wanted was a hot bath to sooth her aching limbs. The latest monster they had to face had dealt out torturous blow after blow. She thought they would fall this day. There was a place she liked to bathe in silence, in solitude; a natural hot spring deep in the mountains near the command center that Kim had happened upon when she had gone exploring. This was her intended destination this evening. Just the thought of the hot water had her suppressing a moan of delight and a sigh of contentment son to he had by her weary muscles.

Tommy watched Kimberly steal herself through the entrance of the command center. She had been hurt more than the rest of them this day, during this battle. He worried about her more and more, knowing that all too soon he would be losing his heart to her; if he hadn't already. Looking to the others, Tommy himself followed Kimberly interested in where she was going. Through the massive doors he sneaked after her slipping between boulders. Kim seemed to know where she wanted to go, as if she had been there many times before. Perhaps she had. It was worth it to him to see just here she was going. Tommy gave pause, turning his face towards the haven to see the night falling fast upon them. The perfect setting for whatever evening Kimberly had planned.

Kimberly set foot inside the cavern, moving swiftly through the darkness towards the pool waited for her. She could practically feel the steam clouding around her, making her dizzy, making her breathing shallow. Turning a corner, she stopped, and started lighting the candles she had left behind during her last visit. The light chased the dark back giving her enough illumination to see her pool; her cherished solitude. A sigh escaped her as her waiting had come to an end. Kim made quick work of her shirt, revealing the pink and white bikini top beneath. She kicked her shoes away and divested her lower half of her shorts. Then, she was stepping in the water that was the perfect temperature.

Tommy followed silently, but gave pause as he watched Kim slip inside the gaping mouth of a cave. He had been trough these mountains many times and yet had never come across this cavern. How had she found it? It didn't matter now. He waited but a moment and then continued his pursuit. The dark enveloped him only giving hint to light beyond in another cave. Silently he crept to the opening where he saw the back of Kimberly's head as she lounged in a pool of steaming water. He could hear her sigh in contentment as, only he could imagine, the days fatigue and battle were warmed away from her joints. Suddenly, Tommy had great desire to join her. Their day had been interrupted as they all had planned to spend the day at the beach. Beyond common sense he moved through the opening and into the large cavern to breathe in the steam.

Kimberly's body came to attention the moment she felt Tommy enter the cavern where she was relaxing in the hot spring. She knew it was him, as he was the only one to dare to follow her. For months they were slowly gravitating towards each other, standing close, holding quiet conversations, and haring secret smiles. He had defended her on more than one occasion. All of it warmed her heart, forcing her to turn in the steaming water to face him. "How did I now you would follow me?" She asked lightly, her tone tinged with laughter. Kimberly lounged on the other side as she was too tired to stand from the days battle.

"I'm driven with the need to look out for you." Tommy answered without hesitation. It was obvious she was capable of defending herself, but the part of him that longed for her, it demanded that he try and protect her. He took a step closer, this time taking his shirt from his tired body and slipping his feet from his sandals. Tommy was already clad in surf shorts. "Is there room enough for me to join you?" He asked coming to water's edge to lean against the edge of the hot spring. She smiled up at him, wicked and teasing. As he waited for her answer, Tommy dipped his hand into the water to feel the soothing warmth that would take the days ache from his body as it was working for Kim.

Kimberly actually gave thought to his question. What would happen if she let him into the bath with her? Was it what was supposed to happen between them? Suddenly so many images came to her mind as her body heated further that had nothing to do with water. "Yes, there's room for you." She answered with a gentle smile. With a hitch of her breath she watched him step over the edge and settled himself into the water opposite her. Tommy sighed in great relaxing pleasure. "Enjoying the water already?" Kimberly teased trying to still her rapidly beating heart. The candle light, the water, all of it aided in transforming Tommy from the warrior he was to the world and into a man of beauty before her. She was going to lose her heart to him, of that she was certain.

Tommy moved his head from side to side, hearing his neck crack and hi muscles loosen. The mistake was made when he looked at her. She was staring at him with a look he could not place. Though, he could imagine it was a face he often wore when he gazed upon her. "What?" Tommy asked resting his arms along the edge trying to convey a relaxed posture when he was a tight knot of tension before her. She had this way about he that made him feel stronger than ten men and the courage to go with it. When she smiled, he could smile freely. If she was full of sorrow then his world was dark without the promise of the suns light. "I had no idea this place was here. I've been through these mountains many times." Tommy said.

Kimberly laughed lightly. "I don't know how I found it. I just did." She answered truthfully. "It was an awesome surprise." Kim added resisting the urge to cut through the water, to curl into his arms, and allow his body to aide in comfort that the water could not soothe away. His arms, the broad plain of his chest called to her, made her want to lick her lips in sudden hunger. Would he reject her should she curl into his side? Kim hoped her eyes did not give hint to her desire for his touch. There was something about Tommy that gave her much needed strength, gave her hope for a continued future, and for a final victory over their enemy. Though, when the fighting was done, what would that day look like? Kim didn't want to think of it.

"You can come closer, if you want," Tommy offered reading the desire in her darkened gaze. "I think we've earned a little comfort at the end of this day." He said sitting up and holding his arms out to her. She was physically and emotionally worn out from this battle. Tommy only hoped he could make her feel better. "We're alone, no one will see you crumble." His voice was calm, soothing, as he spoke to her and he continued to hold his arms open to her. "Come on." Tommy urged. "Please, take a simple comfort." He could see the denial in her eyes, but she quickly squashed it. The water rippled as she moved to him, her flesh touched his and threatened to set him ablaze. His heart jumped in response as well. She was a balm to the wounds still festering in his heart over what he had done to her while under the heel of Rita and her evil spell.

Kimberly sighed the moment her head touched Tommy's shoulder and felt the thundering of his heart against her side. "You have no idea how hard this day was for me." She mumbled fighting the sudden wave of tears that came to her. "That monster was sent after me, tried to kill me." Kim was still talking, rambling. "I don't know what would have happened had you not come when you did." She wrapped her arms around his waist reveling in the touch of one she had drawn so close to in a short amount of time. "You're always there when I need you."

Tommy, knowing that he could, laid gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I'll always be your shadow until the day you tell me to leave you alone." He whispered his reply holding her closer. Though, in this moment he wanted to hold her so tight that he would never let her go. "When I saw you injured, singled out today, I nearly lost my mind." Tommy admitted with just a hint of emotion strangling his words. Then, without a moment's pause, he maneuvered her astride his lap so he could look into her watery eyes. "I swear to be at your back at all times so you don't have suffer needlessly." He swore to her in this place where they were alone.

Kimberly sat in his lap, her hands flat upon his chest, and gratitude lighting her eyes. "Then I must share in equal weight of protecting you as well." She wasn't talking like herself, but how her heart truly wanted to speak to Tommy. Before she could think better of it, Kimberly leaned in resting her lips to his, tasting sweat and exhaustion still clinging him from the battle. "You're so tired." She said pulling back from him to once more look into his eyes. "Tell me how I can make it better." Her hands moved from his face and into his hair.

"All I need is you, your lips, and your body against me." Tommy answered, resting his hands against her hips. "I don't know what will happen in the coming days, but I will be here for you, with you, and always by your side." He swore again tightening his hold on her. "I feel…" Tommy started to say but stilled his tongue not certain as how his words would be received. Before moving here, he had never met anyone like Kimberly, but still he had yet to see how they would be in the future.

"What were you going to say?" Kim asked freeing her hands from his hair only to cup his face once more. "You can tell me anything," She offered letting him see the truth in her eyes. They were more than the masks they showed to the world in this place. Once more she kissed him, gentle and sweet in effort to loosen his lips and hear the words he was holding inside of his heart. "Tell me," She kissed him. "Please…" Again her lips were placed to his. She was close to tears from his hesitation. There was so much uncertainty in their lives. Kimberly didn't need the cloud of doubt in regards to his feelings for her.

Tommy melted against her, taking in the sweet taste of her lips with the hint of her exhaustion. "I only ever want to be with you." He answered with passion in his voice, conviction, and promise. "I feel redeemed of all that I've done when I stand with you." Tommy slipped his hands up from her sides to cup her face, to rub his thumbs over her cheeks. "What I did under Rita's command can never be undone, nor the memory of my evil erased from your mind." That was one thing he truly wanted to take from Kimberly; the memory of his cruelty.

"Tommy…" Kimberly murmured caressing his cheeks as he was doing to her. "You had no choice, I know that." She was forgiving him for his actions, but she could see that he would not as easily absolve himself of his sins as she was doing. "Rita made you do those things; she is the one to be blamed." Leaning over him she rested her forehead to his breathing slowly. Then, in whispers, she said, "I forgive you. I always forgive you." If she had the power then she would take the pain of his evil deeds from him. Kim hated to see Tommy hurt, or doubt, himself over past indiscretions that were not of his making.

Tommy sighed deeply holding Kim tighter, dropping his arms to encircle her waist. "There may come a day when I can move past what's happened." He muttered. She alone could make all the torment flee, the agony in his soul nothing more than a dim reminder until they were forced apart. It had to be moments like this, with her, that he truly cherished. "How long can we stay here?" Tommy asked letting her see the turmoil running through his eyes. "I don't want to leave just yet." He added.

"Then we'll stay as long you like." Kim agreed. She lightly draped her arms over his shoulders, slipping back into the water she tucked her head up under Tommy's chin so she could feel his heart beating against her cheek. In this moment of time they were truly alone, together, and unconcerned with the fate of the world they had been charged to protect.


End file.
